Migo
Migo is the main protagonist of the 2018 Warner Bros animated film Smallfoot. He’s a young teenage male Himalayan Yeti. He is voiced by Channing Tatum. Appearance Migo is an 18 foot tall lovable human-like creature in appearance. He has steel blue skin on his entire body. Covering his skin is thick human hair/fur all over his body. His hair/fur is very smooth/soft but it’s still very woolly and shaggy. The color of his thick hair/fur is a white with golden or yellow streaks in it in color. Or an ivory-color. He has 3.2 million strands of individual hair all over his body. He has beautiful big blue human eyes mixed with purple, they change color throughout the movie, sometimes appearing sky blue while at other times appearing more light violet purple and more than a few times they are both blue and purple mixed. On the top of his head is a Mohawk/bangs that looks like bangs on a boy child’s head. He has long legs for leaping real high and real far. He has a short thick neck like a Sasquatch does because he is a Sasquatch. His shoulders and chest are very robust/muscular and broad/wide because he’s a young teenage male. He has giant human hands and human fingers with dull finger nails. He has giant human feet and human toes with dull toe nails too. He has five fingers and five toes on each hand and each foot. On the sides of his head are two medium sized horns and they are the same color as his skin color. His left horn is broken in half because the Smallfoot director said that he got his left horn broken in half from a scrapped prologue before the beginning of the movie in which two male yetis bullied him and pushed him to the ground. Here’s the quote from the director of the movie: Migo’s left horn is cracked in half. Though we never see it break during the film, the trait is the result of a scrapped prologue in which bullies pushed him to the ground. Kirkpatrick decided to keep it. “It makes him a little vulnerable/physically weak to an attack,” the director says. “And visually, it just says he’s a little bit flawed/physically damaged.” Migo has big whitish yellow teeth that are somewhat crooked and separated from one another. He has a huge underbite or protruding lower jaw and when he closes his mouth you can see the two bottom canine teeth protruding out of his mouth. His teeth are kind of dull and not very sharp, pointy and long like on other scary yetis in movies an tv shows. He has no visible nose on his face but that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t have a nose at all. His head is shaped like a pear fruit and he has shorter hair around his eyes, nose and mouth but around the outside of his short hair on his face it looks like he has a mane like a male lion, only a shorter mane. He also has a small beard or goatee on his chin. His eyebrows are purple/light brown in color. Migo’s skull is so thick that he can literally crack open a rock fruit with his skull like he did at the beginning of his movie to feed it to Soozie. His skull is way more thicker than a Smallfoot’s skull even. Migo is completely bipedal and walks completely upright like a Smallfoot human does in most of the movie, except when he first encounters the pilot, he hid behind a large boulder, twitches his fingers in nervousness then he crawls on all fours on the snow before encountering the pilot at the beginning of the movie. The second time he crawls on all fours in the movie is after he got badly injured from the bridge scene and had to crawl sluggishly on all fours by scooting himself on the snowy ground the rest of the way to the Smallfoot village. Personality Migo has an overly lovable personality in the movie and he has no evil or mean bone in his body. He is an Every-Yeti which means that he is an ordinary or average Yeti but he is still a very special Yeti, as it was proven in the movie several times that he is an incredibly special Yeti. He’s honest to a fault because his dad raised him to always tell the truth no matter how hard the truth was. He’s always very sincere and tells his feelings from his heart. He literally has no filter and says what he means and means what he says but he still tries so hard not to hurt anyone’s feelings or to come across offensive. He’s incredibly childlike and has a very goofy personality in the movie. It’s also revealed that in the movie he’s incredibly loyal to a fault to his friends, even to his long crush Meechee. He also became man’s best friend literally at the middle of the movie with Percy the Smallfoot. He’s also very enthusiastic. He’s a very selfless friend and that was proven too at the end of the movie when he risked his very life for the sake of his yeti friends by making the SWAT team follow him to create a distraction so that his yeti family can head home safe so that the violent Smallfoot don’t follow them home. He risked his very life even if he knew that he would not make it out alive, all for the sake of his friends and family. Talk about loyalty and a true best friend! He also wants his Yeti family to take him seriously when he truly said that he saw a Smallfoot. When he met up with Percy for the first time, he’s supposed to look big and imposing. But nothing is further from the truth and the truth is, Migo isn’t a monster, he’s a gentle giant. At the beginning of the movie, he’s happy-go lucky so much that he sings about how much he loves his yeti friends and family and that each and every day is perfect just the way it is and he doesn’t want to change a thing about it. He also has a positive personality too. He was seen flirting romantically with Meechee a few times in the movie by blushing at her with his sweet large puppy dog eyes and big smile. Migo also has a very shy and skittish personality mainly throughout the film including when it came to the very first encounters with Smallfoot (The Pilot and later Percy). After Migo and Percy meet up near an outside local bar at night, Migo is still very cautious but incredibly curious about the Smallfoot. Later when Percy finds out that Migo isn’t his co-worker Brenda in a yeti costume and that he’s a real living breathing yeti, Percy panics because he thinks the yeti will attack him, kill him and eat him. When Percy later climbs on Migo to try to bring Migo down to tranquilize him, Migo is still so naive about the violence of Smallfoot nature, that Migo just thinks that Percy is playing with him. It’s in this very scene, that you can clearly see that Migo is an incredibly playful creature, and just like a child, he just loves to play all the time. Other times when Migo was playing was when he skis on the snow down a slope a couple of times in the movie only using his feet. He also loves to do front-flips in the air. One of Migo‘s main personalities is that he’s incredibly curious about his environment as shown several times in the movie. Migo even tried so hard to save Percy‘s life from freezing to death from the blizzard. When the powerful blizzard wind made the Yeti and the Smallfoot get pushed into a giant bear cave, Migo was sad and scared to lose Percy from being frozen to death for two main reasons, one reason is if Percy died in the cave then Migo couldn’t bring him back to his yeti village to prove that Smallfoot are real and do exist and to get Migo un-banished from his village. The second reason he didn’t want Percy to die was because he didn’t want to watch someone die again because it would bring back the painful memories of the severe trauma of the death and loss of his beloved yeti mother. But I think the most important reason why he didn’t want the Smallfoot to die was because Migo has a huge and very caring heart (heart of gold) and doesn’t want to see anybody die, not even his enemies. After several tries to warm up Percy failed, Migo did the second best thing that ONLY humans can do, create a fire by rubbing two large rocks together (animals can’t create fire and they will never create a fire). Later Percy woke up wondering why he’s so warm while spinning around in circles only to notice that the young male Sasquatch put him on a pit roaster only to thaw the Smallfoot out from freezing to death. Percy thought that the young male Sasquatch was literally cooking him alive to have him for dinner. But that wasn’t on Migo‘s mind or in his intentions. Migo was only going to extreme measures, just to save Percy‘s life from freezing to death. Migo is a very good boy. Biography Migo is a young teenage male Himalayan yeti human who lives among his people, and follows the ancient stones held by the Stonekeeper, who leads the village. Migo's father, Dorgle wakes up every morning to ring the gong, with his head so that the "glowing snail" can pass over the sky ("Perfection"). While learning how to ring the gong for the first time, Migo gets distracted by his crush, the Stonekeeper's daughter Meechee, and flies out of the village. He witnesses a plane crash and finds a "smallfoot" who the Yetis have taken for being legends. Migo runs to tell the villagers what he saw, but has no proof and is labelled as a liar by the Stonekeeper who banishes him from the village for disobeying the stones for causing a scene and for having no proof. Migo is suddenly visited by Gwangi, Kolka, and Fleem who bring him to the Smallfoot Evidentiary Society (S.E.S.) secret club which is lead by Meechee as she feels that her father does not listen to her. She convinces Migo to go along with their plan of going down below the clouds, despite the stones telling them that there is nothing, underneath ("Wonderful Life"). After some hesitation, Migo agrees to go, but the rope he is tied to accidentally snaps and he falls through the clouds where he discovers land underneath for the very first time. Migo is 18 feet tall and he’s an ivory colored Himalayan Yeti Human with two medium sized horns on the sides of his head, with the left horn being broken in half. He broke his left horn in half before the beginning of the movie took place when a few male bully yetis forcefully pushed him to the ground a couple of times. He’s been severely bullied his whole life, just for being very different and just for being the ultimate outcast in his own Yeti Village. He has sky blue eyes mixed with violet purple. He lost his mother who died do to unknown causes when he was a Yeti toddler. It is heavily implied by the Smallfoot film that Migo literally is an autistic savant. His behavior matches those who have high functioning autism to a T. Gallery E0FEBB06-1230-4AB3-8043-357826C760AE.jpeg 5F70D566-07D1-4DB6-BF44-3A9AF500F5D3.jpeg SMALLFOOT-Trailer-1.jpg|Migo's comicall screaming SMALLFOOT-screengrab.jpg 89B96F35-5F72-4A78-808A-DAF954069D5D.png E2E78A0F-4767-4DAB-8F72-483548D9DBD7.jpeg AFF31F86-D6B0-494F-B243-C3CACCE45294.png A56CB83E-63E3-4BA4-A08E-8AD351EB5A62.jpeg 318F5E09-E6FC-4B63-B4B2-F3FDF3A8AF68.jpeg 8336E461-2E88-4DF1-9DEA-DB3F437214E4.jpeg smallfoot-trailer.jpg 3FDC6EE5-EA74-4B47-BFBC-707769AE34B1.jpeg Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In Love Category:Movie Heroes Category:Unwanted Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Gentle Giants Category:Pure Good Category:Brutes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Bigger Good Category:Big Good Category:Mentally Ill Category:Animal Kindness Category:Insecure Category:Optimists Category:Hope Bringer Category:Wise Category:Strong-Willed Category:Victims Category:Nurturer Category:Titular Category:Obsessed Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Adventurers Category:Loyal Category:Sympathetic Category:Weaklings Category:Selfless Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Category:Dreaded Category:Honorable Category:Merciful